dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/This is the Dreamworks Animation Wiki.
This is the Dreamworks Animation Wiki. The layout, while somwhat sloppy, is good enough to hold every insignificant detaiil for films produced under the Dreamworks Animation label. The people, even moreso, with their constant obsession with shipping the Rise of the Guardians incarnation of Jack Frost with Elsa from Disney's Frozen. One of the better things about it are the contents of the films. While other wikis have Disney or Pixar films, we have Dreamworks Animation films. Who could believe that a project that started with a more irreverent version of A Bug's Life eventually became probably the only true competitor to the Disney animation empire? From the Aardman Animation films that came out to the one-and-done films to the franchise starters, Dreamworks Animation has one of the most diverse content portfolios for its films. It's too bad that Steven Speilberg doesn't do more for the studio, because he made the original Dreamworks Studios, but we have plenty of other great people on the films to make up for that. Guillmero del Toro worked on Kung Fu Panda 2 and Rise of the Guradians, and Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois made the How to Train Your Dragon films and The Croods into arguably the darkest productions made at the studio, and that's just the beginning of the long list of talent at this studio. Some people in the voice actor community think that it's dumb that they use so many mainstream actors because that's not their expertise, yet I think that their voices are distinctive enough that it's OK for them to perform with those only, and besides, the movies would not be as successful if they didn't use Hollywood actors. My favorite films made at Dreamworks Animation are the first two Shrek films, the first two Madagascar films, both Kung Fu Panda films, Monsters vs. Aliens, both How to Train Your Dragon films, Puss in Boots, Rise of the Guardians, and The Croods. I think that the How to Train Your Dragon films, in particular, are two of the greatest films ever made, and think that Dragons 2 should've got the Oscar for Best Animated Feature rather than Big Hero 6. Big Hero 6 feels more Golden Globe-worthy than Oscar-worthy. I'll try to get around to seeing the multiple Netflix shows based on Dreamworks films once I run out of other, more immediately appealing shows, but I guess that's just one of the problems of being a geek like me. You want to read, watch, and play everything out there, yet daily life, work, and the need to be around other people won't let you. Maybe one day we'll have time-freezing or time-control devices so that we'll never lack time to consume all the media that we want, but until then, I'll try to be happy with what little time I have. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this wiki. I hope to make important edits, have good discussions, and make many friends. See you all around, and remember to try not to take Jack/Elsa shipping too seriously, or any shipping for that matter, especially cross-brand shipping. Category:Inactive blogs